Tribe of Whispering Falls/Roleplay
Archives: None Perch blinked open his eyes, yawned, and stretched out his long, slender body. He'd been leader of his Tribe for many moons, having become Healer when some of his Clan's most senior cave-guards had been kits. He'd already lost two of his five lives protecting his Tribe from a group of rogues that had invaded their territory, and now they'd finally gotten the peace and quiet the Tribe of Whispering Falls had always wanted. He looked up, and could see the dawn shimmering through the tiny holes in the top of his cave. Rain stretched, getting to her paws. She wanted to go out hunting today, but she was waiting for more of the Tribe to get up. She thought about the fact that she had no idea who her family was. Her kithood had been an honest blur, and she really wanted to know more about it. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 03:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Vole was already awake, though she kept her eyes firmly shut in the hopes she'd be allowed to drift back into her dreams. Though she didn't mind the dawn once she was awake, actually getting up was a different story. Eventually, she realised she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, and wrenched her eyes back open, stretching her front legs and stepping out of the nest, "Morning, Rain." she murmured sleepily, her eyes threatening to shut again as her jaws parted in a massive yawn. 13:17, June 7, 2013 (UTC) "Morning, Vole," Rain replied, turning around. "Do you want to come hunting with me?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 18:54, June 7, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, I wouldn't say no." Vole purred. "I think my stomach might eat itself if it's denied food for much longer!" Vole arched her back in another stretch, as well as each of her hind legs. "Race you!" she challenged, eyes twinkling as she dashed out. 11:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "No fair! You got a head start!" Rain cried, bounding after her, eyes sparkling with a challenge. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 12:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh I'm sure you can beat me!" Vole laughed, avoiding a little piece of protruding rock as she ran out into the main cave. 13:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Light twisted her head around and looked around the cave. Her blue eyes shimmered in the half-light at the back of the cave. Something tickled her nose. She sneezed, shaking her head after. She padded to the opening of the cave. 20:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Ripple and Tree were already awake, the two of them squabbling over Tree's refusal to pretend to be a prey hunter. "Come on Tree!" Ripple complained. "You're going to be a prey hunter when you become a to-be, why not practice? You can't ask for cave guard moves." Tree's fur spiked, ears flattening slightly. "I wanted to be a cave guard!" Tree growled. "Why do you get the fun training? All I'll do is hunt!" 10:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Perch's ears pricked as he heard the bickering kits. Looking over, he could see Ripple and Tree, who neither of which looked very happy. Deciding to see for himself what the problem was, he got up and made his way over to where the kits were. "I can hear you two arguing over near my sleeping place, young ones. What seems to be causing such a problem that you two need to yowl at each other?" His tail flicked both kits over their ears, and he waited for an answer, although he think he already knew what was going on. The two kits jumped a little at hearing the voice of their Healer. "Tree wants me to help him with cave guard moves I learnt from the to-bes, but I'm not going to because he's not going to be one." Ripple explained a little grumpily, shooting a glance at his brother who glared right back. "Even if I'm not, I don't see why it would hurt to just try them out!" Tree snapped. 01:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "Tree is right, young Ripple. It wouldn't hurt at all, and in fact, I did the same thing when I was a young kit, before the Healer before me had chosen me to succeed her. I find it nice that kits want to learn more than what they're assigned to do. It wouldn't do any harm, and I'd really like others to pick up on that...who knows if the prey-hunters or cave guards would need help from the other group? As long as you're not hurting each other, I see no problems with it." Perch chortled, and remembered when he was a young kit. He wanted to learn how to not only defend the cave, but to hunt. "So as long as you're not going to hurt anyone... I think it's okay. You're only kits, after all." Category:Roleplay Category:Active